[unreadable] [unreadable] This grant proposal is to fund the travel expenses for speakers at the 2006 meeting of the Bioelectrochemistry Gordon Research Conference. The Gordon Research Conference on Bioelectrochemistry has served as an off-the-record forum for new developments relating to biological electrical processes along with new applications of these fields for studying cell function since 1980. It has involved the participation of scientists with primary expertise in biology, chemistry and physics. Past meetings have provided an intimate workshop environment, in which the Gordon Research Conference setting has worked extremely well to facilitate informal interactions among participants as they share meals and afternoon free time throughout the five-day conference. These interactions have often lead to fruitful collaborations and new research approaches. The 2006 Bioelectrochemistry Gordon Conference has three major foci: 1) recent advances in our understanding of the critical role of endogenous electric fields in wound healing and regeneration; 2) new electrochemical and optical techniques for monitoring membrane alterations, controlling gene and drug delivery, and targeting intracellular organelles; 3) recent developments in nanotechnologies based on bioelectrochemical approaches. The tradition of international participation will continue, with significant involvement of speakers from both the United States and abroad. The investigators plan to have a total of 35 speakers and session chairs with half of them coming from Europe. More than 10 female speakers have accepted the invitation. Each speaker will present their latest results in 30 minutes followed by 10 minutes of discussion and questions. Lengthy discussion periods are very important for the development of new ideas and the appropriate digestion of new results that have been presented by the speakers. This allows pursuit of a solid foundation for considering the bioelectrochemical aspects of cellular, and then tissue processes. These tools and concepts of nanobiotechnology should provide a basis for evaluating significant human health risks and developing new bioassays. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]